Interworking of SCCP connection oriented services between broadband Signaling Service No. 7 (SS7) networks and a network built on the principles of SIGTRAN currently requires the establishment of linked SCCP and SUA connection sections. In order to do this, connection states must be provided in a signaling gateway. If the signaling gateway fails, the connections will be lost as well as the state information. As the connections are lost, services using those connections may be terminated. In a mobile cellular network environment, stable calls will be lost as a result of the signaling gateway failure and connections must be re-established. Synchronizing connection states among redundant and backup signaling gateways is a complicated and expensive undertaking. Therefore, it is desirable to preserve SCCP connections during a signaling gateway failure and switching to an alternate signaling gateway in order to preserve stable calls.